


Land of Wonders

by ShiroHatzuki



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: (hopefully), hey! at least it's not going to be that bloody!, i'm not sure how many people will die in this, the plot's heavily based off of the original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroHatzuki/pseuds/ShiroHatzuki
Summary: She finds herself to be quite bored one afternoon, when a white rabbit passes by. Little did she know that an adventure filled with dreams and curiosities awaited her in a land of wonders.





	Land of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where the main character's name will not be in the narration. Instead, our protagonist will only be referred to as "she," "her," ect. in the narration.
> 
> There will be quotes from Lewis Carroll's original story "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" scattered about, and a lot of lines will be paraphrased, too. Pretty much, if you think it's from the original story, it probably is, 'cause I'm not an original person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored by her sister's side, she sees a white rabbit. Little did she know that an adventure was starting, and she was the main character.

She sat on the bank, sleepy by her sister’s side. She would occasionally glance over her sister’s shoulder to peer down at the page that it was opened to, but she could not understand the books her sister seemed to love to read so much. If she wasn’t reading books on law and whatnot, then her sister was reading fantasy novels. She could never understand why people would want to read about a world that could only exist in dreams.  
   
That day, she considered climbing and exploring around the land, but then she remembered that doing so would ruin the colorful frills she wore that her sister had taken the time to make. If she were being honest with herself, she would rather not have fancy, fragile clothing that would be easily ruined in any sort of hard labor or dirt, but she would still wear them with pride, since her sister had made them with so much love and care.  
   
Feeling lazy, she considered in passing whether she should pick some flowers to decorate she dull home or to sleep at her sister’s side. She was so caught up in thinking about the types of flowers that would be blooming in summer that she almost did not see the white rabbit that hurried by. Now, a white rabbit would usually be nothing too special, but this one was very queer, for it had taken a pocket watch out of a pocket on the waist coat it wore and it said to itself, “Like this, I will be late!” The whole scene was so bizarre to her, since she had never seen a rabbit wear a waistcoat or heard a rabbit speak before, that she thought she was going mad.  
   
To make matters worse, the rabbit actually stopped and turned to her. “Why are you just sitting there, staring at me?” the rabbit scolded. “It’s rude, you know.”  
   
She was about to apologize when the rabbit cut her off by saying, “Well, are you coming? We’ll be late at this rate.”  
   
Being too shocked and not knowing what else to do, she scrambled to stand up and follow the white rabbit. “Hurry, hurry!” the rabbit ushered, once more speeding across the grass. She had to run faster than she ever had before, since the rabbit was much faster than her.  
   
The rabbit then leaped down a rabbit hole that could barely be considered a rabbit hole, since it was so large. She was startled at the sudden appearance of the hole, but she still ran right into it, not being able to stop at the speed she was going.  
   
The rabbit hole went straight for some time, and she considered stopping to turn back. But she was too late to act on this thought, for going full speed, she tripped over a rock. However, where there should have been ground, there was instead empty space. Twisting, she let out a shriek of despair as she saw the circle that could only be the top of a hole shrink smaller and smaller.  
   
For a very long time, she fell. Below her, there absolute darkness, preventing her from seeing her destination to which she would fall into. She prayed that it would be something soft instead of sharp or hard. Around her, shelves lined the walls, all filled with jams, marmalades, spices, powders, flour, candies, and everything else one would keep in a pantry. She wondered if she could perhaps climb up the rabbit hole using the shelves, but decided against it, seeing how full the shelves were and also how her fall was taking an exceptionally long time to end.  
   
Down, down, down. Her fall seemed like it would last for an eternity. She wondered if she would find herself on the other side of the Earth if she fell for a bit longer. Perhaps she would end up in Australia or New Zealand. If that were the case, then she wondered how she would ever return home, for her sister was sure to miss her.  
   
Down, down, down. She had gotten over her initial panic, though the fear of what was to come at the end of the fall still lingered in the back of her mind. She began to grow slightly bored. Having nothing else to do, she began to wonder what her family was doing at the moment. Perhaps her sister was still reading by the bank. Her mother and father may have been back in the city, her mother search for work, and her father making new friends and meeting old ones. Her father always seemed to want new friends, since he always came home in a bad mood, angrily complaining about something someone he knew did. Most of the time, she did not understand what her father and mother discussed about those people, but their voices would grow loud and heated, so she assumed it was something serious.  
   
She only realized that she had began to drift to sleep when she landed on a pile of twigs and leaves, ending her fall and pulling her from her thoughts. She was surprised that she did not feel hurt in the slightest. Above her, the space she had fallen from was pitch-black, and before her was a long passage, where the White Rabbit stood, an impatient look on his face.  
   
“Alice, you took too long getting down here,” the White Rabbit chided her.  
   
Feeling hurt, she puffed out her chest and wore the most intimidating face she could manage. “Pardon me, but I don’t recall there being a way to fall faster down a hole.”  
   
The White Rabbit waved his hand, as if doing so would wave her words away. “Whatever. We’ll be late if we don’t hurry. I’ll run on ahead. Do try to catch up.” With that, he turned tail and fled down the passage.  
   
“Wait for me!” she cried, scrambling to her feet and following the White Rabbit.  
   
She chased the White Rabbit until they rounded a corner, of which the rabbit was no longer to be seen anywhere. All there was was a hallway with many, many doors and lit up by lamps hanging from the low ceiling. She paced up and down the hall, trying every door she passed. Unfortunately, every single one was locked shut. Discouraged, she walked down the hall once more, wondering how she would get out.  
   
Suddenly, she noticed a three-legged table in the center of the hallway made completely of glass. On it, she found a tiny golden key. Is this a key to one of the doors in this hall, she wondered. She would not have been surprised if that were the case, since the doors in the hall had a wide variety of sizes.  
   
Taking the key, she went around and tried putting the key in the locks of every door in the hall. For some doors, she had to stand on her toes in order to reach the lock, and for others, she has to crouch. Every time, however, the key would not fit in the lock. Beginning to feel very frustrated, she made another round around the hall. This time, she found a small, low curtain she had not noticed before. When she pulled it aside, she found a small door was behind it. Getting on her hands and knees, she tried the key in the lock, and alas! It fit!  
   
She opened the door to reveal the most wonderful scene behind it: a magnificent garden of bright flower beds and stunning fountains. She wondered if she would be permitted to enter the garden. It would have been much better than walking back and forth in the hallway. However, she reasoned that there was no way she would even be able to fit her head through the small door, though she would not consider it impossible, especially after the earlier events of the day.  
   
Finding little point in staying by the little door, she went back to the table, wondering what else was on it. It was there that she discovered an urn and a little bottle with “Drink Me” printed in beautiful, large letters on a paper label that was wrapped round its neck. She held the bottle above her head and observed it. Nothing else was on the bottle except for the label, and nothing but “Drink Me” was on the label. If something tells me to drink it, does that mean I should drink it, she wondered. After some considering, she downed the bottle.  
   
The liquid flooded her mouth with something that tasted like a relaxing cup of tea, a sunny day, a full meal, and a loving embrace all at once. Soon, she felt a curious feeling, and before she knew it, she had shrunk until she was very, very small. The thought that she would fit through the door crossed her mind.  
   
However, upon reaching the door once more, she found that it was closed, and she had not carried with her the key. With a sinking sort of feeling that was close to dread, she went back to the table. There, her suspicions were confirmed: she had left the key on the glass table. The little key seemed to taunt her, for she could only stare up at it through the glass as she stood under the table. She tried to climb on of the table’s legs, but it was too slippery, and she could not make much progress before slipping down to the ground once more. She tried several times, but fail every time. When she tired, she sat down on the floor with a frustrated sigh.  
   
Her gaze wandered to a little glass box that was sitting on the floor under the table. Upon opening it, she found a tiny cake inside with “Eat Me” marked daintily in its currents. She wondered if eating the cake would make her bigger or smaller. If she were to become bigger, she reasoned she would be able to reach the key, but it would also work in her favor if she were to shrink smaller and be able to fit underneath the door.  
   
She took a nibble of the cake and waited. After all of the things that had happened to her that day, she found herself disappointed that she did not change in height, though she told herself that one does not usually change in size when they eat a piece of cake.  
   
Not knowing what else to do, she began to eat the rest of the cake.


End file.
